We Rammed the Blade Ship
by Rachel13
Summary: This is what happened AFTER the Animorphs ram the Blade Ship
1. Chapter 1--Marco

We rammed the Blade Ship. The impact was unbelievable! I was thrown to the back of the ship. That's gonna leave a bruise, I thought. Actually, instead of a bruise, I think I broke my leg. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the others answered. Do you know how those old corny movies always have miracles pop here and there? I was living in one of those movies.  
  
I was living a Star Trek episode. Miracle! When I said, "Let's break a leg" when we were about to ram it, I didn't mean it. "Jake? Tobias? Jeanne? Santorelli? Menderash?!" I said.  
  
One by one, they answered. I looked on the screen. A big hunk of blade ship was floating away from the ship.  
  
I stood up. I winced with pain. I sat back down. I morphed Gorilla then human again. "I am never going on this ride again. I am so going to sue Cedar Point." "Marco? I think I'm hurt. Bad." Jake said. "Morph! Morph, Jake, Morph!" Jake morphed to Tiger than back to human again. "Everyone who is hurt should morph! Now!" Jake ordered. You can say that again Tobias said, morphing back to his normal hawk body. Tobias morphed human and started crying. " Tobias… I know how much you liked Ax. He could still be alive. I mean, he should still be alive." " You don't get it. He was my shorm. I lost the two people I cared about most. You don't know half of what I'm feeling!" Tobias walked to his dorm. "Tobias…"  
  
We decided to board what was left of the Blade Ship. We decided it was worth to see if we could save Ax. Santorelli, Jeanne, and I were going aboard the Blade Ship. We found some food on our search under a compartment desk. We transported the food to our ship.  
  
We were running out of food. We found water too. We did the same to any food or water we found. I made small talk to Jeanne the whole time. Man, was she hard to get! She reminded me of Rachel. A wave of guilt passed over me. Rachel and I had never been close, but we were still friends and comrades.  
  
We heard talking up ahead. I couldn't understand the language. Fortunately Santorelli and Jeanne had language chips in their head. We continued along. The talking got louder. "Jake!" I whispered into the intercom. " What, Marco?" Jake replied. "We hear talking up ahead. We're moving in!" We turned a corner. Ax was in a capsule. There was other species too. They all seemed to be frozen. "Jake. I found him." I said. "You found Ax? Is he okay?" he said clearly happy. "He's in some kind of capsule," I replied, "I think he's still alive. Tell Tobias. He should be—AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" My leg disintegrated! Just as fast and slick as it had happened, I fell unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2--Jake

" Marco! Marco! Are you there?! MARCO!!!" I screamed into the intercom.  
  
"Guys, I think we lost him!" I cried. "Jake. You don't know he's dead. You know now that Ax isn't dead! Relax!" Tobias screamed. "Relax? RELAX?! My best friend is endangered because of me! ME!" "JAKE! SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT!"  
  
I shut up. My mind wouldn't stop racing, though. " Jake, listen to me. We can save him.  
  
I have a plan. The only way this plan is going to work is if you calm down!" Tobias said.  
  
" Okay, Tobias. What's your plan?" I said as calmly as I could.  
  
Tobias told me. I listened. " Menderash, get the hologram projector ready!" I said.  
  
" Tobias, you are a genius." " Yes, Captain Jake," Menderash replied. We were projecting the hologram to trick The One. He would think I was there, because of the video projector. That way I could see. He could "see" my mind, because I would be watching. I would be able to control the hologram.  
  
I controlled the robot to go where Marco, Jeanne, and Santorelli were last heard from.  
  
"Marco, here I come." The first thing I noticed was that Ax was in a capsule. So were Jeanne, Santorelli…and Marco… They seemed to be frozen. I said his name. "Marco!"  
  
He didn't move. Me… I caused all this. I shouldn't have let him go! Stupid! Stupid of me to let him go! I wanted him to be awake… 


	3. Chapter 3--Tobias

"Jake? What do you see?" I said. "I see Marco. He's with Jeanne and Santorelli.  
  
He's…Frozen." "WHAT?!" I asked. "He's in a capsule. They froze him," Jake replied, as confused as me. Jake controlled his hologram to touch a button. The frozen capsule disintegrated. Marco woke up. He was cold. "So… So cold…" Marco stuttered out.  
  
Jake picked him up with the device I gave him. "Marco! Marco, wake up!" He hid them inside a hologram. Jake projected a hologram of the capsule. He transported Marco back to the ship. He did the same to Jeanne. She was hysteric when I woke her up.  
  
Jake did the same to Santorelli. He was more in-control fortunately. He did the same for Ax. He was barely alive. Jake transported his hologram back to the ship. No sooner than he had done that, the ship fired! " Shields up!" Jake ordered Menderash. " Shields are already up, Captain Jake." He replied. Then he continued. " The shields aren't going to hold up much longer, Captain Jake." Then he turned to Ax. "Prince Aximili. It is a honor to see you alive sir." Same to you F.O. Ax replied, smiling with his eyes. Computers, please get ready for Z-Space launch! FULL POWER! His smile faded, and we were thrown to the back of the ship.  
  
So then, we disappeared into Z-Space thinking it wasn't fair that we lived. 


	4. Chapter 4-- Ax (Aximli)

I turned to the nothlit that was once my Andalite First Officer. Tell me, Menderash.  
  
What happened to you? What happened to our Intrepid? I asked him. We were safe in Z-Space, so I had time to talk. Captain-Prince Aximili, The Intrepid blew up. I am the only survivor. The news shocked me. I drooped my tail in disgrace. Menderash, I was a slave of The One. I am now a coward. I said. "Captain-Prince Aximili… You are not a coward. You led the Intrepid through the best journey a crew could imagine. If our civilians knew… you would be an even bigger hero. It was an honor being your First Officer." Thank you. I shall always remember you as the one standing next to me. It is true, what I say. I have been in thousands of battles. When I know my options, I know my options. However, we can't return to our homelands… Do you agree? Tell the truth " Being a former Andalite, I can never face my people. I will always face you, but that will be an honor. That is the truth."  
  
Thank you, Menderash. " Ax, sorry to interrupt this man-to-man talk, but do you think you could dial up a autopilot to Earth? Cassie's probably worried to death." Marco told me. I punched in the dial code, and autopilot was engaged. I hoped I could live in my scoop again, living a nice life. I would visit Marco here and there. I would talk to Cassie at times. Most of all, I would visit my new shorm, Menderash, and my old shorm, Tobias,  
  
All the time I could.  
  
I was alive, and all I need is my friends. 


	5. Chapter 5--Three years later-- Cassie

THREE YEARS LATER  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was a happy person again. All of my friends had returned—sadly not all, because Rachel couldn't be revived. Ax was living in a HUGE scoop. The whole state volunteered to help build it, and supply it with items-let me add that they gave him a refrigerator. He's living where his old scoop was. Jake covered up their disappearance by saying they went on a private vacation. We all knew the truth. Marco started up his TV show again. I went on as my usual job- Ronnie and I weren't going out, obviously, because he had died on my day-off a year ago. He fell of a mountain cliff. I went to his funeral, made a speech, the whole bit.  
  
I started going out with Jake again-we got married. Tobias permanently morphed human---knowing that the hawk's life was going to an end. He lives with Marco now. He only morphed human permanently because the Andalites made a new morphing technology that allowed nothlits to be morph capable—and the two hour limit was not included (it was now a 12-hour limit).  
  
Jake and I were living together. Marco had found a wife who didn't want him because of his money and married her. I think her name is Maria. I'm not sure. I do know that Marco isn't bored to death anymore. I'm happy. I hope Jake is happy. He seems happier then before they rammed the Blade Ship.  
  
I can't wait to see if we-humans- make peace with Andalites. I think it's a miracle that they survived. I live on with them—as much as I can.  
  
  
  
By the way, Jake and Is wedding was great. I got a pearl ring surrounded in diamonds.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
If you want me to write more of this story, then just review what you think. 


	6. The End! (a message from me)

Please tell me if you like this story. Please R/R! Thanks!  
  
  
  
THE END 


	7. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for reviewing everyone, even though I know I went REALLY fast, and the least chapter was kinda corny. I'm going to write more stories soon! Please look for them. I'll make them longer. ^.^ See ya! 


End file.
